the new kid
by animegurlvampluver
Summary: A new kid just arrived,Yakumo wants to make friends, but she seems distant, why ? Please read and review! Just so you know, I will not, I repeat, not continue writing until I get a review. you have been warned
1. The kid arrives

I'm finally writing my first story, yay!

Disclaimer; I do not own shinzo

**At Lunch**

_Ring_, _ring_; the alarm clock went off, Yakumo Taturo rolled over shut it off and sighed "Great, another school year, I'm so not excited". "Yakumo get up, its time to get up for school so you're not late on your day." She heard her dad call, Yakumo sighed again, got out of bed, got dressed(she could wear what she wanted because it was the only free- dress school in Japan), brushed her long brown hair, ate beakfast, and headed out the door. When she got to school, she put her books into her locker and headed off to her first class, science, her worst subject by far, two more classes went past and finally it was lunch time and today the Juniors and Seniors were eating with the 9th and 10th graders as they ocassionally did; after Yakumo got her food, she was looking for a place to sit when she happend to see a 9th grader sitting by herself looking lonely, Yakumo walked over and asked "may I sit here?" The girl looked up then said a barely audible "Yes." Yakumo sat down and asked "What's your name?" The girl looked at her and said "Phoebe." "Hello Phoebe, my name is Yakumo, so how do you like it here?" Yakumo asked, "It's ok I guess, definitly a lot different than were I come from." Phoebe said. "Really were is that?" Yakumo asked. "Well, Phoebe said, my parents decided we should move here from America so I could get experience with a different culture." "Really? Yakumo asked, that's really cool, but don't you miss you r friend at your old school?" No, Phoebe said, I didn't have any." "Wow. said Yakumo, shaking her head with pity; thats to bad." The two talked for the rest of the lunch period when the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later Yakumo." "Yea, mabye I'll come find you after school and walk home." "Yea, sure, see you then." Phoebe said with a smile and hurried off to class. As yakumo was walking off to her class, she thought "I wonder why she didn't eat any of her lunch today." she thought it over until she got to her next class; little does she know that not eating her lunch and other odd behaviors later exibited by Phoebe will go deeper into the mystery and soon force her to reveal her secert.

Short, I know but I'm stretched for time, new chapter coming soon, stay tuned. HaHa, I rhymed... Bye.


	2. Things get weird

Took a little while, I know, schools such a hassel.

/.../ Phoebe's thoughts.

\...\ Yakumo's thoughts.

**Things get weird...**

Yakumo didn't dwell on her thoughts to long because of class, but during her talk with Phoebe, that seemed to be very secretive in manner, she invited Yakumo to meet her parents. a few more classes and she was home free "I'm so glad they didn,t give out homework, because it's friday." Yakumo said to herself, she was walking down the hall when she heard a noise coming from the Gym, Yakumo looked inside and saw Phoebe beating the shi#% out of a punching bag, she had never seen a girl hit that hard in her life, it was like she was mad at something. Yakumo watched for ten more minutes in wonder until Phoebe was done with taking her anger out on the bag. Phoebe spotted Yakumo, "Oh, hey!",Phoebe said, "did you see that? I come here after school to let go of some school related stress, it's no big deal." /Wow, was that a huge lie./ "No probelm." Yakumo said. /sighs in relief./ "So you said youd introduce me to your parents, Yakumo said. "Oh yea, Phoebe said, they should be here by now." of course, there they were in their black Lincoln, waiting. "Hi Mom, hi Dad; I made a new freind in school today! Phoebe's parents didn't look amused, or even happy, in fact, they looked almost angry when Phoebe said this, quite to Yakumo's suprise. "Phoebe," her father said shortly. " you know we don't like it when you meet new freinds! Why do you think we fight so hard against the town government to keep you out of school, you know we move a lot, and that a simple bad day for you could turn into hell for us, the school and the dammed town!" Now Yakumo was really confused and startled by her friend's dad's unexpected outburst, until she heard a woman in the passenger seat scold Phoebe's father, most likely her mother. "Markus Trenton! Stop scaring this young lady this instint, I'm not to thrilled about this either, but the least you could do is not burst your wind-pipe in front of her!"\ Wow, Phoebe must have it tough back home, I have no idea what these twos problems are?\ "Phoebe, her mother said, get in the car, I want to have a short talk with your friend." Phoebe get in the seat behind her father who is still trying to regain his composure. " Now, what is your name?" Phoebe's mother asks. "yakumo." "Well Yakumo, I want you to know that are actions are, first and formost, ot protect our daughter and this town and that's why we don't nessacarily approve of her having feinds as w don't want her becoming to attached to this town. So, I'm not going to put this lightly or in ant uncertain term. If you continue to try too intract with our daughter, we _will_ put her in a different school." phoebe's mom turned got in the car, and they drove off. \This isn't far, What could be so wrong with Phoebe that her parents don't want her to friend?\ Yakumo was sething mad the rest of the way home.

The end? not until the secret is revealed. until next time...


	3. At home and the next day

At home and the next day

I finally got an idea for this chapter!

I had calmed down by the time I got home. "Dad, I'm home." I called as I walked in the door. "Welcome, so how was your day?" "Okay I guess." He looks over at me, "It wasn't too good was it?" "No, I made a friend today." "Well, wouldn't that make it good day then?" "It would if the parents weren't complete jerks." "What do you mean?" "Well first, the dad starts yelling at her about, her him and her mom not wanting her to make friends and trying to keep her out of school and other things and then the mom stops him and _she _says if I keep talking to her daughter she'll pull her out of school." "Well, If you want my opinion, I think you should continue to talk to her, you never know, maybe once her parents see that you mean know harm, they'll lighten up a bit." "Yeah maybe…"

At school

On my way to my locker, I see Phoebe putting her things away. "Hey, Phoebe." "Oh, hey. What's up?" "Well, I was wondering what was up with your parents yesterday. Is anything they said true?" "Some of it was, like the fighting the town government and stuff, but the thing they said about what would happen if I had a bad day isn't true at all, all they do is misunderstand me." "So it's ok with you if we tat friends?" "Of course, as long as they don't know anything about it. All I have to do is look lonely and sad when they come to pick me up, and all you have to do is make sure you're not around where they can see you with me. " "It all sounds so unfair that we have to keep this a secret." "It's my life, I'm used to it. Well, see you later." "Yeah, bye."

Lunch time

I find Phoebe, at the same table as yesterday. "Hi." "Hi, Yakumo." "How's it going?" "Ok, class is so irritating." "I hear you." She starts talking about all her previous schools and the whole time she doesn't even attempt to touch her food. The bell rings. \I'm worried now, this is the second day she hasn't eaten.\ /She's definitely catching on, I have a feeling will be out soon./

That night, Phoebe's P.O.V.

" I'm going out mom and dad, I'll be back later." "See you later honey." I walk out the door and take off towards the woods, after a while, I spot a doe. "Better get my game face on." My fangs come out, I jump into a tree and silently begin my attack on my unsuspecting prey.


End file.
